Playground or a Park Bench
by Kerrie-chan
Summary: [KibaSaku] Kiba and Sakura learned the hard way never to piss off the genius child of their group. It might just turn ugly Dedicated to Kaz


**Playground or a Park Bench**

By Kerrie-chan

AN: W00t I finished my first challenge fic! My friend Meg told me about this really good exercise to help your writing. You put a bunch of pairings you wanna write in one container and a bunch of challenges in another pick one of each randomly and then sit down and write it. You're not allowed to do anything until you write at least a short scene using the challenge.

This is the product of that.

So if it sucks and/or is weird then I apologize.. it was supposed to be a quick little thing ' I think it's cute.. It's **KibaSaku** so if you don't like that pairing don't read '

**Warnings:**Mild swearing and a LOT of sexual innuendos lol ( I don't own Naruto either =P)

This goes out to the lovely Kaz! She inspired me and gave me lots of ideas This is for you girl!

xx

"Do you really think this is a good idea?" Sakura whispered anxiously, peering around as if they were going to be caught at any moment.

Kiba snorted softly, his grip on her hand tightening slightly. "How should I know? This was your idea!" He replied shortly, his dark eyes flickering over the deserted park in front of them. "Besides, Akamaru says its all clear."

"It wasn't _my_ idea!" Sakura hissed back, her eyes narrowing. "_You're _the one that accepted the stupid dare!"

"Ya, but you're the one that wanted to play."

"…Fine. It's not either of our faults. I say we blame Shikamaru!" _Hell yeah!_

Kiba grimaced at the mention of the eighteen-year-old ANBU tactician. _Remind me **never** to piss of Shikamaru again. Damn it he's just evil!_

Their current situation of course could be directly traced back to one severely annoyed ANBU and a game of truth or dare gone horribly wrong. The two jounins now knew why no one generally asked Ino and Shikamaru to join them when they played silly teenage games.

Shikamaru was evil. And he hated stupid games. And he was evil.

Kiba regretted ever letting his pretty girlfriend drag him to Uzumaki Naruto's house—a man he barely liked—let alone letting her make him play some stupid, childish game of truth or dare. They were eighteen! Not twelve. However, as much as he bitched, and regretted it, he knew it wouldn't have happened any differently if he could go back and change it. After all, Sakura knew exactly how to get things from him…and damn it if he couldn't say no to her.

And whose idea had it been to play anyway? Or to make Shikamaru play? The whole world knew he was as vindictive as he was lazy. Damn him.

He would never trust Shikamaru again. On a mission or at home. Ever.

He always knew the lazy teen had it in for him. Sure he had never actually _done_ anything, but Kiba could tell. He had a sixth sense about these things, and his sixth sense told him that Shikamaru was actually the devil incarnate. He chalked it up to having spent six years with Yamanaka Ino, the village's biggest bitch. In his opinion anyway.

Come to think of it, he didn't have a high opinion of a lot of Sakura's friends. Except Hinata…and Tenten… he had a respect for Lee, and Neji, though he wasn't sure if one could classify Neji a 'friend' persay…and of course Shino, who was his own best friend. Then there was Sasuke. Good old betraying Sasuke.

Kiba really didn't like him.

He had never liked the apparently good-looking, brooding Uchiha heir (he thought he was a hundred times better looking than the Uchiha). It was one of the few things he had ever agreed with Uzumaki on…calling the Uchiha: Sasuke-bastard.

Besides, the Uchiha-bastard was a threat to his territory, and Kiba didn't like threats to his territory. His territory being Sakura.

It was no secret to anyone in their 'group' that Sasuke was actually completely in love with Sakura, even if he wouldn't admit it himself. Thankfully for Kiba, however, Sakura herself seemed oblivious, and didn't seem to reciprocate the feelings anymore.

That made him feel slightly better.

"Oh crap."

Sakura's dread filled exclamation brought Kiba back to the present. He blinked rapidly, turning his head to focus on the girl beside him whose face was pale with horror. "What?!" he demanded, scowling. He really didn't like the look on her face…

Sakura said nothing, instead she merely lifted her free hand and pointed at something ahead of them. Kiba followed her finger and paled, cringing visibly when his eyes landed on a group of teenagers all lounging on various playground equipment.

"Fuck." Kiba cursed, damning his poor luck to hell.

"So much for it being all clear." Came Sakura's dry voice, sounding as annoyed and mortified as he felt.

"Damn Akamaru…I'll bet he's in on it." Once again he cursed, only this time it was his so called 'partner' that was on the receiving end of the violent, colorful words. Too bad he wasn't around to hear them. He'd get his later.

The mortified couple slowly approached the playground, reluctance clear in every step. Neither trusted the group of teens that milled around the normally busy playground that was situated in the middle of the village. The late fall atmosphere did little to help their apprehension, especially when they had a really good idea that what was to come involved very little clothing in the chilly weather, ice cubes and embarrassing positions.

Their friends were sick. Especially Shikamaru. Bastard.

"It's nice of you to finally show up. I didn't think you would."

Kiba's head snapped up to glare heatedly at the apparent ringleader, hate filling his black eyes. "I don't back down from nothing!"

Shikamaru's eyebrow arched elegantly, and amused, but lazy smirk tilting his lips. "Good, then I suppose you're both ready? I don't want to be out here forever, it's such a waste of time."

Sakura huffed, also glaring at the dark haired Nara heir. "Then why are you even here Shikamaru? Actually why are any of you here?!"

The group around Shikamaru, which consisted of Ino, who was clinging to the dark haired young man's arm, Naruto, Hinata, Shino, Chouji and Tenten, all shrugged, giving the couple bright, teasing grins, except Shino who merely raised his eyebrows in an expression that was as close to a grin as Shino got.

"You don't actually think we'd trust you to do it if we weren't here to supervise do you?" Ino teased, her grin looking wicked. "Look, we even brought you the ice!" She held up a small pail that was filled to the brim with ice cubes.

"How kind of you." Sakura replied, shuddering at the mere thought of the ice on such a cold day.

The end of October wasn't exactly the warmest part of the year.

Ino leered, her teeth flashing malevolently. "Hey, if you're too chicken to do it… you can always choose the alternative!"

Sakura shuddered once again, but this time it was in horror. The thought of kissing Maito Gai in front of Rock Lee made her physically sick. The horror.

Kiba also shuddered, threatening to break down into convulsions. For him the alternative was to profess his undying love to Sasuke. He would rather die and rot in hell.

Ino's high pitched laugh echoed throughout the park. "That's what I thought," she said, stepping over to them and setting the pail down by their feet. "There you go! Now we have decided to be generous and let you decide where you are going to do this… on the bench," she pointed at the lone park bench some fifteen feet away, "Or on the playground swings. In either case you must be in full view over any pedestrians that should pass."

Kiba twitched, his canine like senses picking up the distant sounds of other people in the park. Oh his life was swell. "So let me get this straight," he started, his fists clenched at his sides, "We're supposed to choose one of those two locations, strip out of our jackets and pants so that we are dressed in nothing but shorts and tank tops, take turns slipping ice down our remaining clothing while the other fishes it out—using only their mouth mind you—while people walk by and leer. Is that it?" Kiba could practically feel the heat of embarrassment wafting off Sakura in waves.

"Yup!" Ino responded brightly, her smile dark. "Once down her, and once down you. You better get started though, because I think Iruka-sensei is bringing his first year cadets to this park today."

Kiba couldn't help the growl that escaped from the back of his throat. He was going to get them back! One day, come hell or high water, he was going to get them back!

Sakura sighed heavily, knowing there was no way in hell they were getting out of this, that some way or another that Ino and her evil boyfriend would find away to make them do the OTHER dares if they did not complete this one. It taught her never to play with Shikamaru and Ino ever, ever, ever again. Actually never to play truth or dare again.

"Come on Kiba-kun," she said wearily, tugging the Inuzuka clan member towards the swings, "We'll at least have some cover on the swings."

Kiba followed, grumbling the whole time about perverted idiots and voyeuristic sickos.

They took their time in removing their outer clothing—they had been instructed prior on what was actually going to happen—and when they were done they were down to summer clothing at best. Sakura was wearing a magenta colored spaghetti strap tank top and a pair of high cut shorts, while Kiba had been forced to go with his normal shorts and one of his undershirts. Ino had tried to convince him that his normal shorts were too long and that he was going to have to wear his boxers, but he was having none of it. He told her flat out in his normal ranting way that there was no way in hell that he was going to wear his boxers in the middle of a park. None of them but Sakura was going to know that his boxers were not really boxers at all…but boxerbriefs…which left nothing to the imagination.

"So uh…" Sakura stuttered, her face turning bright red, "You first or me…?"

Kiba promptly blushed hotly as well and avoided looking at his girlfriend of four months. Damn… they had barely hit third base, now they were expected to perform blatantly sexual acts and in public to boot. "Uh…you mean in the swing…?"

"Ye-yeah."

"Me…?"

"O-ok…"

The spiky haired boy took a deep breath and sat gingerly in the swing, stopping himself from swinging back and forth. He also tried to ignore the loud obnoxious snickers that surrounded him and Sakura, lest they make him lose control and murder someone right there.

Sakura also took a steadying breath before stepping forward and kneeling between Kiba's knees and looking up at him. Picking up an ice cube she pulled Kiba's undershirt away from his skin and slipped the frozen water down the front. He shivered, struggling not to yelp and jump up and down trying to get the offending and cold item out of his shirt.

Wet and cold was not something Kiba liked feeling, and that was exactly what he was feeling at that moment. He looked down at Sakura, who had her head bowed to hide her glowing face, and implored the top of her head to get the horrible cold out of his shirt before he spazed. "Sakura-chan…" he mumbled in almost a whimpering tone.

Her head snapped up, sending her pink locks flying around her face. He met her eyes with an almost pleading look, his cheeks blazing red, and his body starting to shiver. He might have a connection with dogs, but damn it he was still human and still felt cold!

Sakura felt a bit of pity for him, and was not looking forward to her time in the swing. Knowing he was probably as cold, or colder than she was at that moment (and that was pretty cold) she placed her hands on his knees to steady herself and him and leaned forward, her mouth brushing the bottom of his shirt. She was trying not to die of mortification.

Kiba was trying very hard not to be aroused by the fact that her head and her mouth were so close to _that_ part of him. He was of course failing miserably. His body heated up even more when her teeth grasped the bottom of his shirt and tugged upwards, exposing the bottom of his flat, well-muscled stomach.

It was all very kinky when he thought about it. So he tried not too because his body's reaction to that thought was not what he needed at that moment. Especially when one considered what her warm breath on his stomach was doing to his groin.

At least it was over fast. As quickly as Sakura had pulled his shirt away from his body, the ice cube slid out and into his lap. With only a little hesitation she lowered her head and plucked the cold, melting cube from its position on his shorts and spat it onto the ground, then straightened triumphantly, shooting withering glares at the still snickering group of teens around them.

Ino had the audacity to clap and wink annoyingly at Sakura. "My that was quick," she teased, "Are you sure you aren't practiced?"

The pink haired jounin quickly dispatched a round of kunai in the blonde's generally direction, all of which were deflected by a bored Shikamaru who was being used as a human shield by his mouthy girlfriend.

"Pssht, just hurry up and switch places. I told you I don't want to be out here all day." Shikamaru complained loudly, sending the embarrassed couple a flat look.

Sakura brought herself shakily to her feet, steadied only by Kiba's hand that had found its way to her arm. She looked up at him and was graced with a tiny grin, which exposed his pointed canine teeth. She resisted the urge to lean up and kiss him quickly. That would have brought even more embarrassment.

Kiba could read her thoughts as clear as day as they flashed through her eyes. It was one of the things that he liked about Sakura. She was so easy to read he didn't have to deal with most of that confusing female crap so many other males were plagued with. And for that he was glad.

He was also glad she chose not to kiss him, not only for privacy's sake, but because if she had, he didn't know if he could have stopped himself. She was too damn hot for her own good and he was too damn aroused.

With a gentle push Kiba deposited Sakura on the swing and ambled to his knees. Both of their cheeks had not ceased burning, but they were getting more accustomed to the mean snickers that surrounded them. It would all be over soon, that's what they told themselves.

He picked up an ice cube and then looked at Sakura to see if she was ready. She inhaled sharply and nodded, steeling herself for the harsh cold that was about to slither between her breasts.

When he dropped the ice cube down her shirt she couldn't help the high-pitched squeal that escaped her lips when he did so. Kiba grinned wolfishly, his eyes flashing. "Whatsa matter? Cold? Wuss."

She hissed, her hands tightening around the chains on the swing. "Just do your job dog boy."

He clucked his tongue. "With that attitude, I'm not doing anything. You'll just have to sit there until it melts."

"Kiba-kun!"

"Kiba stop teasing her and just do it already!" Tenten said loudly, feeling some pity for the poor girl.

Kiba laughed, taking pleasure out of shifting the embarrassment to someone else. Of course he didn't realize that his pretty girlfriend was probably going to pay him back sooner or later. "Fine, fine." He said, leaning forward, his face screwing up in concentration as he tried to figure out just how he was going to get the ice cube out of Sakura's shirt and bra only using his mouth.

Using his hands would be embarrassing enough, but to only use his mouth would mean he would practically have to…_ah better not finish that thought!_ He grumbled inwardly, feeling his length harden anymore. Damn it if he wasn't going to have to go and 'relieve' himself after this whole thing was over. He was so hard it almost hurt.

Not really sure what to do, Kiba skimmed his mouth over her collarbone first, heading downwards towards the gap in her shirt. When he reached it he hooked his chin underneath the material and moved his mouth downward so that the material stretched to allow him access to the valley between her breasts. He glanced down to see if his prey was waiting for him, and it was, sitting innocently on the edge of her bra clasp. He blinked slightly at that… _Sakura has a bra that clasps in the front…_

Wrong thought.

Shaking the perverted thoughts that were now invading his head out of his head, he pushed onwards, sticking his tongue out in attempt to scoop up the ice cube. It failed of course, and only succeeded in brushing her skin, which caused her to squeal.

"Kiba-kun!"

"Sorry!" He mumbled. "Accident."

He leaned further down her shirt, praying that the stupid cube would not move any further before he could get it between his teeth. However, just as he got this teeth around the cold object, a sudden voice sounded, amusement lacing its tone.

"Do I even want to know?"

Kiba shot back from Sakura in a flash, landing hard on his bottom, the ice cube still between his teeth. He slowly looked up to find Hatake Kakashi standing over him, his normal 'Come Come Paradise' volume in one hand, the other hand shoved in his pocket. His visible eye sparkled with laughed, and his eyebrow was quirked. He chuckled quietly when he spotted the ice cube that was held firmly between Kiba's teeth.

"Ka-Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura cried, covering her face in mortification. "It was their fault!" She pointed at the group of teens that were laughing loudly to their left. "They made us do it!"

Kakashi rolled back on his heels. "Really? Made you do what exactly?"

Sakura sputtered, looking helplessly at Kiba for answers. Kiba was tired of the whole situation. He knew they would be caught eventually, but at least it was the pervert jounin that caught them and not their old academy teacher Iruka. That would have been bad.

He spit out the ice cube and liked his numb lips. "They dared us to fish ice cubes out of each other's clothing in the middle of the park. Apparently Nara took offense to something I said last night." Kiba grumbled, raising himself to his feet and brushing off his knees.

"Is that so?" Kakashi replied, obviously smiling behind his mask. "While I find it extremely amusing, I'm afraid he doesn't." He tilted his head towards someone who was standing behind and to the right of him.

Almost as one the teens swiveled their eyes towards the other man that was standing behind Kakashi. Kiba and Sakura flinched and cowered together. They were in for it now.

Iruka stood there, looking the very picture of vengeance, while his whole class of first years stood behind him, wide eyed and giggling. "Have you two no sense of public decency?!" Iruka scolded, his eyes narrowing angrily. "And in such a place! A place frequented by children!"

"But Iruka-sensei…!" Kiba wailed, looking very much like a dog that had been yelled at. Even though they had long since graduated the academy, and surpassed their former teacher in ranks, they still respected him and looked up to him as a seasoned shinobi. "You don't understand the consequences if we hadn't done it!"

Iruka ignored Kiba, sparing him only a glare. "Sakura! I am deeply, deeply disappointed in you especially! Something like this I could expect from Mr. Inuzuka, but from you I expected better!"

Sakura looked away, her face red and crestfallen. "Sorry Iruka-sensei…"

"But I'm telling you they-"

"Be quiet Inuzuka!" Iruka raged, turning his anger on the young man who hovered protectively in front of his girlfriend. "If I ever catch you doing something like that in public again I _will_ take you before the council and have you disciplined. Is that clear? Both of you?"

"Yes Iruka-sensei."

"Good then," Iruka sniffed, turning his attention to the rest of the jounins that milled in the playground equipment. "The rest of you, take your two arduous friends and move. This is no place for adults to be hanging around. Besides, I have some exercises for my class to do. Unless you would like to help out?"

That was all it took to get the older teens to scatter, and scatter they did. Shikamaru disappeared with Ino in a puff of smoke, while Naruto and Hinata hopped off the equipment and walked away. Tenten and Shino also disappeared, and Chouji took off, not running, but not walking slowly either, all leaving Kiba and Sakura to fend for themselves.

"Remind me to murder them all in their sleep," Sakura muttered darkly, clenching her teeth. Kiba snickered beside her.

It was then that Kakashi decided to speak up again. "Sakura, I was actually looking for you. Would you come with me? You can even bring your pet if you want."

Kiba growled at being called a pet. It happened far too often and it was pissing him off.

"Ok," Sakura said, grabbing Kiba's hand and following her former sensei, glad to be out of that horrible situation.

"I'm not your pet…" Kiba grumbled, trailing slightly behind her. Add Hatake Kakashi to his list of dislikable people. A list that had just grown exponentially in the last ten minutes.

"So what did you want Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked after they exited the park and were heading down the main street.

"Hmm?" hummed the older man, looking up from his book, and crinkling his eye. "Oh. Nothing. I was supposed to get you to go over a mission I'll be leading in a few days, but seeing the state your pet is in, it can wait." His tone got lewder and lewder by the second.

Sakura blinked rapidly, tilting her head in confusion, while Kiba stiffened, glaring daggers at the silver haired man. She turned her head, looking Kiba up and down trying to figure out just what her former sensei was talking about.

When her gaze fell on Kiba's tented shorts she blinked again before giggling behind her hand and winking at her flushed boyfriend. "I see your point," She said, shooting a wink in Kakashi's direction, "I better take care of him first. I'll see you tomorrow then?"

Kakashi merely waved over his shoulder, and continued walking, not even watching where he was going.

"Sa-Sakura-chan!" Kiba squeaked, allowing himself to be tugging in the direction of his house by the pretty pink haired girl. "Whe-where are we going??"

She grinned over her shoulder. "If you follow me you'll find out."

_Oh damn…that tone of voice…I've never heard it before… could she really…?_ Kiba gulped deeply, trying to calm his raging hormones.

God…he really hoped she did.


End file.
